Making A Family Is Hard Work
by smc.sophie
Summary: (Previously titled: But Dreaming Was Free) Stiles feels like the pack doesn't treat him like family and quits. Derek realises the pack wasn't nearly as close as he'd thought and so enlists Stiles' help to make them a proper family. Prompt: But dreaming was free. NOT STEREK. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. A/N: Please Read, Reviews would be much appreciated.
1. But Dreaming was free

**But dreaming was free.**

Stiles was sick of it. He was sick of being treated like a maid, a servant. Someone who was only useful to the pack if he was doing research or making meals or cleaning up after them. Stiles was sick of doing all the work and never getting any thanks. So he decided to quit the pack. The only problem was going to be… telling Derek.

Derek was slightly less annoyed all the time now the pack was acting like a family. But the thing was, Stiles wasn't getting treated like family. Stiles decided the only way to tell him was fast, like ripping off a band-aid. So the next time Derek climbed through his window, Stiles simply stayed where he was and stated, "Derek I'm quitting the pack."

Derek was obviously surprised by Stiles outburst but quickly pulled himself together and demanded to know why Stiles wanted to leave, "What the hell Stiles? Why do you want to leave? I remember when you wanted to join. You followed me around for days begging about how you would bring so much to the pack and that it was your dream because a pack was a family and since your mum had died two didn't seem like much of a family."

Stiles quickly ranted in reply, "I did dream of it, I did dream of having a family but I am not part of your family. If anything I am the maid. And you know what even if you all thanked me for everything I did; everything I put in to make this pack work it wouldn't be enough. You have all taken so much from me, you have taken my time, you have taken my energy, on more than one occasion you have taken my blood. What you have was never my family, my family is here with my dad. I see that now so can you please leave I don't want to talk about this any more. We're done."

Derek looked shocked at Stiles outburst so shocked that he stuttered over his words, "Bu-But y-you dreamed of this…"

"But dreaming was free." Stiles replied solemnly.

Derek took this as his cue to leave. He jumped out of the second floor window and took of running for the forest, howling as he went. They had to have a pack meeting immediately. They had to show Stiles he was pack.


	2. It takes humanity to make a family

**It takes humanity to make a family**

Within 10 minutes the entire pack was gathered within Derek's house. They had finally started rebuilding the place but so far had only managed to get the roof up, and that was only because the entire pack had started moaning whenever it rained. Derek had realised that the pack needed a place where they could all bond and hang out whenever they wanted. So it had been decided. Since the place was so big everyone was going to get their own room but recently nobody had bothered to continue with the cleanup, as Stiles had been happy to do it himself. Or so they had thought.

"Right everybody this meeting is urgent," Derek started.

"Why, what is so important that it interrupted my lacrosse practice?" Jackson complained, making it very clear that he didn't want to be there.

"Yeah Derek what do you want because me and Boyd were in the middle of lunch and we'd like to get back to eating before it gets cold," Erica complained.

As usual Isaac just sat in the corner listening intently but contributing nothing. Scott was looking at his phone, probably texting Allison. Again.

As Derek observed his pack he realised that they were not nearly as close-knit as he had previously believed. Stiles had been wrong, he wasn't the only one who wasn't part of this family, and in fact there wasn't even a family to be a part of.

This realisation startled Derek, he had been so sure that they had a good thing going on but it wasn't. It was just a group of dysfunctional teenagers and an Alpha who didn't even know what he was doing.

"Never mind everyone, the meeting is cancelled," Derek growled.

The pack left, all looking confused but saying nothing, not wanting him to change his mind again and force them to stay. He needed time to think it over and figure out how to fix this. Stiles had been right to quit. He had been looking for a family but had only found other lonely people. The truth was startling to Derek. Stiles had seen the truth before him, he had maybe not known it was the truth but Stiles had recognised that there was no family here for him. Derek considered this; if Stiles had noticed this then perhaps he could fix this. Stiles may be the one who will bring the pack together. Perhaps it takes humanity to make a family.

Derek quickly got up and started the run to Stiles house. Derek was going to need all his powers of persuasion to convince Stiles to help.

A/N: This isn't really going the way I was expecting it to so I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed by the plot direction. Please if you have any comments let me know.


	3. You took everything from me

**You took everything from me, and now you want more?**

Stiles was lying on his bed when Derek showed up at the window for the second time that day. Derek opened up the window and climbed through.

Stiles stayed on his bed, refusing to acknowledge Derek in any way. When Derek simply sat on his desk chair in silence, Stiles eventually decided he had to say something.

"I thought I told you that we were done," he started, barely hiding his annoyance with the older man.

"I know," Derek replied. "I need your help."

"You took everything from me, and now you want more? " Stiles asked, amazed with Derek's cheek to ask such a thing.

"It's the pack, you were right, they are not a family. But they need to be one and I think you are the way to do that. Please Stiles, I really need your help."

Hearing Derek sound so broken, so desperate, caused Stiles to crack, he had always been a sucker for people who needed his help. "What do I have to do?"

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short everyone i'll try to get more up soon. Please Review :)


	4. Adoption

Hey everyone, this fic is now up for adoption. Unfortunately I just have too much going on right now to be able to update regularly and I feel really bad for leaving you all waiting so long. If you want to take on this story just PM me and we can arrange it. Once again I give you my apologies.


End file.
